Masa Kyoko
Masa Kyoko '(昌恭子, ''Kyoko Masa lit. Elegant Child of the City) is a Turned Reikon Kyuuban who was capable of becoming powerful after the teachings of her "master", but later was capable of severing the ties with him and become free to leave. She is a distant cousin of Raya, coming from Japanese descendents, being far from Raya's line of the family, she isn't a Quincy. Appearance Masa is an elegent beauty with fair skin color and with a large bust size, her long flowy golden blonde hair nearly reaches to her waist with some bangs, her most distinctive facial feature however, is none other than her star shaped golden pupils in her wide orange eyes. As a result of being an immortal being that never ages, Masa is stuck in the age of 18 physically, while she is actually 40 in age, 3 years older than Raya. Her casual attire is the same as it has been ever since she has become a Turned, since she wasn't alowed to go into the open and have herself revealed, she wears the same school girl uniform she wore when she became a Turned, it is fairly simple in design, a blue skirt that just barely reaches her ankles, a white shirt with visible blood stains from when she was beaten on most of the left side and on the short sleeve, over it she wears a brown sleeveless shirt that covers the blood. She also wears black boots. Personality Due to the abusive nature of both her parents, Masa doesn't interact with people outside her family, though actually meeting a family member was rare for her, the constant abuse of her parents also made her develop a violent nature and doesn't hesitate to use violence on others, especially her own family member. This makes her a sort of a tomboy. Fortunately, the times she spent with Raya since childhood is what kept her mentality stable, as any further abuse from her parents would have resulted in mental instability, insanity and evantually even making her lose her mind. She shares the same kind of dark sense of humor her little cousin has grown to, watching all of these black comedy movies as young children just made it grow more and more. Her relationship with Raya is odd, though she shows a deep fondness towards him she also enjoys constantly teasing him and innocently "torturing" him by making him do and see things he can't bear. Masa also used Raya as a punching bag, though that isn't in a serious abusive way but more in a comical light, she is also the reasonf or Raya's liking for hand to hand combat and is also the one to introduce him to his favorite manga, Hajime no Ippo. Masa is very fearfull, to the degree that is the only true thing that Raya fears, but doesn't hate her nor does he neglect her, but does try to run away from her when she wants to "play". At times Masa can appear calm and even emotionless, not showing much care to what happens around her, though that can also be called boredome, the fact she gets bored easily is proof of that. She is also short tempered and is sensitive about her star shaped pupils, because it is an unnatural thing to have she gets into rage easily if someone were to make fun of her eyes. Powers & Abilities '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Dōbutsu Henkan (動物変換 lit. Animal Transformation): Tamashī Enka '(タマシエンカ lit. ''Soul Swallowing): '''Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei (吸血鬼が撮影 lit. Vampire Shot): Chinoke (血の気 lit. Blood Drain): Kurō No Me(クローの目 lit. Crow's Eyes): Munashī Wangetsu (ボイドクレセント lit. Void Crescent): Karunēji Musaboru (カルネージハート櫃 lit. Carnage Devourer): Kyūketsuki Sutēji Sweet Nothing (甘い何もない, Amai Nanimonai'' lit. Nothing Sweet''): Trivia *Masa's appearance is based off Shokuhou Misaki from To Aru Majutsu no Index. *Credit goes to Firegod00 for giving me permission to make a Reikon Kyuuban. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Reikon Kyuuban